Porque te fuiste?
by dr4colover
Summary: Un one shot de dracoy hermione unpoco triste pero un amor muy lindo espero que les guste XD


Esta es un one-shot de draco y hermione y es un poco triste pero fue se me vino la idea porque estaba escuchando la canción de Leo Dan – Porque se fue.. es algo vieja pero muy bonita canción, bueno, bonota entre comillas por que es triste pero bueno ai les va sorry si tiene errores pero poes son las 3:43 de la madrugada y poes mi 5 sentidos ya no esta en todas sus facultades hah bueno ia no distraigo espero que les guste..

Ese día Draco se levanto muy temprano en la mañana para arreglarse lo mejor que pudiera (n/a como si se pudiera mas XD) pues era un día muy especial y quería estar guapísimo para su próxima esposa, si esa misma noche se le declararía a esa mujer que le robo el corazón, la que lo enseño a amar y a que su vida tuviera sentido. En fin la mujer de sus sueños.

Esa noche si que seria especial, oh si el se aseguraría de que fuera una noche que ella jamás olvidaría.

Rápidamente termino de bañarse y se puso un traje gris italiano que lo hacia verse como todo un adonis, se termino de acomodar su perfecto cabello rubio y el espejo le regreso el reflejo de un ojigris de aparentemente unos 26 años totalmente atractivo listo para recoger a la mujer de su vida.

Salio de su casa y se subió a su pequeño auto deportivo descapotable gris. Si, así era la vida del maravillosa Draco Malfoy, tenia todo lo que quería, dinero, fama, atractivo y una mujer a la que amaba mas que a su vida y mejor que todo que esa mujer le correspondía y le amaba igual o mas que el y no por lo que tenia si no por lo que era.

Draco se estaciono fuera de un hospital, se encaminó por un pasillo el cual ya conocía a la perfección y pronto estuvo frente a una puerta en la que se podía ver una placa que decía _Hermione Granger "Pediatra" _

_  
**¿Por que se fue y por que murió?**_

por que el señor me la quito

se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo

debo también ser bueno para estar con mi Amor. 

Dentro de la pequeña oficina se encontraba una paciente Hermione tratando de aplicarle una inyección a un niño de 5 años que parecía no ceder, pero Hermione se mantenía totalmente calmada mientras le decía al pequeño...

**Damian, te aseguro que no te dolerá cariño, será tan rápido que ni lo sentirás.**

**Mentira! Tu me querías matar con ese cuchillo, pero HA! Yo fui mas inteligente que tu y no me volveré a recostar en esa silla nunca mas- puntualizo Damian.**

**Se llama inyección Damian y te puedo asegurar cariño que yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño simplemente quiero que te mejores y como ya te dije no te dolerá ni tantito, además te daré un regalo si te recuestas y me dejas curarte cielo- Le dijo Hermione.**

**Tu prometes que no me mataras con esa cosa como sea que se llame? – Le pregunto un Damian ya mas calmado.**

**Te lo prometo cielo – Le dijo una tierna Hermione**

Damian se recostó de nuevo de espaldas para dejar a Hermione seguir con su trabajo, mientras Draco miraba divertido la escena, pero pronto fue descubierto por unos ojos mieles seguidos por una sonrisa que le era devuelta.

**Hola! en un momento termino y salimos de aquí, de acuerdo? – le dijo Hermione**

Draco solo asintió pues seguia embobado con la sonrisa y ojos de su novia, mientras salía de la oficina.

Después de 5 minutos de espera se abrió la puerta de nuevo dejando salir al pequeño Damian feliz de la vida con una paleta la cual devoraba encantado, seguido de una guapa Hermione que traía una falda negra ni muy larga ni muy corta con una blusa de satín blanca, con un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, un saco a juego con la falda y unos zapatos negros de punta, se veía preciosa, esa era lo que pensaba Draco mientras toma del brazo a su novia y la dirigía hacia la salida.

Llegaron al auto de Draco, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y después se subió el.

**Estas lista preciosa dama? – le pregunto un Draco seductoramente mientras se acercaba para darle un dulce beso.**

**Por supuesto caballero soy toda suya – le dijo una feliz Hermione**

Ese día fue el mejor de sus vidas se la pasaron juntos todo el tiempo recordando viejos tiempos, paseándose por la ciudad y demostrando su amor en cada esquina, pronto se les hizo de noche, y Draco la llevo a un restaurante muy hermoso y elegante, que tenia una cascada en la entrada.

**_Íbamos los dos al anochecer_**

obscurecía y no podía ver

yo manejaba iba a mas de cien

prendí las luces para leer

Pronto un mesero llego para recibirlos y les dijo…

**Bienvenidos al restauran _Le' paradigse _(n/a no se me ocurría otra cosa haha nn) tienen reservación.**

**Si- contesto Draco- A nombre de Draco Malfoy**

**Ah, por supuesto sonrió el mesero seguidme por favor – le contesto el mesero**

Pronto llegaron a una parte del restauran aun mas hermosa con múltiples fuentes y cascadas y justo en medio estaba una mesa con velas y miles de rosas rojas al rededor de ella, simplemente hermosa vista.

**Oh! Draco es maravilloso – decía una maravillada Hermione**

**Lo que sea por ti gatita, con tal de verte feliz – le decía Draco mientras se acercaba para darle un apasionado beso que Hermione correspondió inmediatamente.**

Después pasaron a sentarse ordenaron la cena y se pasaron la noche platicando de maravillosa que era su relación de ya 4 años y lo felices que eran el uno con el otro.

Draco estaba nerviosismo apretando una cajita aterciopelada dentro de su pantalón mientras se preguntaba cuando seria el mejor momento para lanzarle la pregunta.

De pronto escucho como Hermione le preguntaba…

**Te encuentras bien amor, te encuentro mm un poco nervioso – le decía una Hermione confundida. **

**Hermione – le dijo Draco – Tu sabes que estos últimos 4 años de mi vida han sido mas que maravillosos gracias a ti, y que he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida a tu lado y sabes mejor que nadie que Te amo mas que a mi vida, verdad? – le pregunto Draco **

**Claro que lo se tonto sabes que yo también Te amo y que daría mi vida por ti, pero a que viene todo esto, que sucede – le pregunto Hermione.**

**Bueno… es que…yo…quería pedirte – todo esto lo decía Draco mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a la de Hermione. **

**Amor, que sucede, lo que tengas que decirme solo dilo de acuerdo yo te apoyare – le decía una Hermione comprensiva.**

**De acuerdo – dijo Draco mientras se hincaba frente a Hermione – Estos 4 años me he dado cuenta de que tu eres quien le da sentido a mi vida y que sin ti no podría vivir, por lo que no quiero pasar ni un segundo mas si saber que pasaras conmigo todos los días que te quedan de vida junto a mi justo como yo lo quiero pasar junto a ti…- le decía un decidido Draco, mientras a Hermione le empezaban a salir unas pequeñas pero tiernas lagrimas.**

**Por lo que quiero saber si tu Hermione Granger….- Hermione ya no aguantaba las ganas de soltarse a llorar**

**Quieres ser mi esposa y ser la dueña de mi corazón por el resto de tu vida? – termino Draco**

**Hermione miraba a un expectante Draco… hasta que después de un corto tiempo se lanzo a los brazos de su amado susurrándole…**

**Una y mil veces si mi amor – le dijo Hermione ya llorando de lleno.**

Draco dejo salir una lágrima, solo una pero Hermione sabia que esa lágrima era más que suficiente.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y le deslizo un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados en forma de corazón, para después cargarla y darle vueltas por toda la habitación llenos de felicidad y luego termino apretándola entre sus brazos para después pasar a darse un beso tan apasionado que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Ya cerca de la madruga decidieron retirase al apartamento de Draco, pues esa noche tan especial querían terminarla juntos.

Se subieron al coche y Draco se encamino hacia su apartamento, las calles ya se encontraban solas, pero Draco y Hermione solo se la pasaban dedicándose sonrisas y palabras de amor.

En una vuelta se encontraba un letrero de desviación pues la calle se encontraba en construcción, pero ninguno de los dos se percato de ello por estarse besando...

De pronto Draco solo escucho el grito de Hermione donde le decía…

**Cuidado Draco! – le grito Hermione.**

Draco volteo alterado para darse cuenta de que la calle terminaba y metió el freno tan rápido como pudo, pero el pavimento se encontraba mojado por lo que le pequeño auto se patino y termino volcándose repetidas veces

_Había un letrero de desviación_

el cual pasamos sin precaución

muy tarde fue cuando al enfrenar

el carro volcó y hasta el fondo... Fue a dar.

El carro término volcado en una esquina justo en donde terminaba la calle, en el impacto Draco salio volando del carro cayendo en el pavimento mojado quedando inconsciente.

_**¿Por que se fue y por que murió?**_

por que el señor me la quito

se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo

debo también ser bueno para estar con mi Amor.

Después de media hora se despertó con dolores por todo el cuerpo y confundido hasta que en su mente recordó el grito de Hermione y el accidente, por lo que recorrió el lugar con la vista para encontrar el coche en la esquina, tan pronto lo vio salio corriendo hacia el. Al llegar vio Hermione dentro del carro y Draco totalmente desperado rompió el vidrio del coche con los puños y arrastro a Hermione hacia le pavimento tratando de despertarla...

Hermione, amor despierta vamos eres fuerte quédate conmigo bebe, despierta anda vamos – le decía Draco mientras las lagrimas luchaban por salir

De pronto vio como una débil Hermione abría los ojos….

Tenia múltiples fracturas y una herida en la cabeza de la cual salía mucha sangre.

**_Al vueltas dar yo me salí_**

por un momento no supe de mi

al despertar hacia el carro corrí

y aún con vida la pude hallar

Draco lloraba y la abrazaba mientras le decía que fuera fuerte y que no cerrara sus ojos, Hermione al verlo, empezó a llorar

Draco, amor, esc…uchame tienes, que…dejarme ir… - le decía Hermione con una cara de dolor que Draco sabia debía sentir.

No, no, NO! Ya no tarda en venir ayuda tú te vas a poner bien gatita y vamos a estar bien – decía Draco en un mar de lágrimas.

Vamos, amor tu sabes que no lo lograre, pero recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón… -- decía Hermione

Mandita sea Hermione! No te despidas vamos tu puedes quédate conmigo maldita sea por favor, por favor – Lloraba Draco

Por favor escúchame cielo, te amo con todo mi corazón me has hecho muy feliz quiero que me prometas que serás muy feliz y tendrás una vida maravillosa… Prométemelo – le pedía Hermione

No me hagas esto, por favor no me hagas esto… - le pedía también Draco.

Por favor Draco, prométemelo no me quiero ir sin saber que serás feliz – le pedía una ya muy débil Hermione

**Al verme lloró y me dijo amor**

allá te espero donde esta Dios

el ha querido separarnos hoy

abrázame fuerte... Porque me voy.

Esta bien, esta bien te lo prometo de acuerdo, lo prometo – le prometió por fin Draco

Gracias amor, y recuerda que esta no es una despedida, hoy él – dijo señalando al cielo- a querido separarnos, pero un día volveremos a estar juntos, lo sabes verdad – le pregunto Hermione

Si amor lo se, lo se – le decía Draco mientras la besaba y la lagrimas de el se mezclaban con las de Hermione.

**_Al fin la abracé_**

al besarla se sonrió

después de un suspiro

en mis brazos... Quedo.

Te amo Draco, Te a…. – y eso fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de Hermione

Sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón dejo de palpitar.

Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!? NO!! NO!! Por que? no me dejes amor no me dejes, no ves que sin ti mi vida se termina – gritaba Draco

Yo también, me escuchas preciosa yo también te amo – le dijo Draco llorando tirado en el pavimento con Hermione entre sus brazos

_**¿Por que se fue y por que murió?**_

por que el señor me la quito

se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo

debo también ser bueno para estar con mi Amor.

Espero que les haya gustado como les dije pues es triste hasta se me salieron las lagrimas mientras lo escribía, pero bueno ohala que les guste y si gustan deharme un review pues genial XD, hasta la próxima.


End file.
